Steve Corino
|birth_place = Winnipeg, Canada |death_date = |death_place = |resides=Philadelphia, Pennsylvania |billed =Sea Isle City, New Jersey |trainer=Tom Brandi |debut=1994 |retired= |}} Steven Eugene (Steve) Corino (May 29, 1973) is a Canadian semi-retired professional wrestler, currently working for WWE as a trainer for their developmental territory, NXT. Corino is a former NWA World Heavyweight Champion and ECW World Heavyweight Champion. Corino has held 50 titles in his career. Professional Wrestling Career Early years (1994–1998) Corino began wrestling in 1994 and spent four years working on the independent circuit. During this time, he was a part of the Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts, a promotion run by Matt and Jeff Hardy. Corino began an anti-hardcore gimmick on the independent circuit, because he felt he would have more chance of getting work if he did not work hardcore matches. He gained experience, working in Puerto Rico for the WWC, working under the ring name Lightning Kid (which had been a gimmick previously used by Sean Waltman) and also made some appearances for the WWF as a jobber. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1998–2001) In 1998, Corino debuted in Extreme Championship Wrestling as a heel manager. He stood out in ECW as a result of his "King of Old School" gimmick, where he would deride hardcore wrestlers, at one point invading a Limp Bizkit concert and protesting the immoral conduct. In late 1999, Corino took Jack Victory on as a manager, and became an advisor for Tajiri and Rhino. He then began feuding with Dusty Rhodes, who defeated him in a gory Bullrope match at Living Dangerously 2000. At Heat Wave 2000, he lost to Jerry Lynn. Corino went on to win the ECW World Heavyweight Championship on November 5, 2000 at November to Remember by defeating Justin Credible, Sandman and Champion Jerry Lynn in a Double Jeopardy match; then to successfully defend it at Massacre on 34th Street in December against Jerry Lynn and Justin Credible in a 3-way dance. Due to repeated failures of ECW paying Corino his salary, he left the company on January 7, 2001, the night he lost the ECW World Title at Guilty as Charged 2001 to Sandman. His friend Dustin Rhodes got him a contract in World Championship Wrestling, but he never got to make an appearance despite being due to debut at the company's third to last PPV Sin. When World Wrestling Entertainment took over WCW in March 2001, they released Corino from his contract. He went on to wrestle for many of the National Wrestling Alliance regional promotions. On April 24, he won the NWA World Heavyweight title. Independent circuit (2001–2006) Corino continued his feud with Rhodes in his Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling promotion as well as Southern Championship Wrestling and was part of the Extreme Horsemen with C.W. Anderson and Barry Windham. He was also part of the Extreme Horsemen in Major League Wrestling with C.W. Anderson, Justin Credible and Simon Diamond. They were briefly managed by the legendary James J. Dillon before MLW folded. Also, Corino went on to win the MLW World Heavyweight Championship before the promotion was folded. In 2004 Corino made a number of appearances for Frontier Wrestling Alliance in the United Kingdom, where he entered a short rivalry with Alex Shane. The feud culminated in the main event match of Hotwired, where Corino defeated Shane with the assistance of then FWA Heavyweight Champion, Doug Williams. As Steve Corino was a major part of ECW towards the end of its run, rumors swirled surrounding Corino possibly signing with World Wrestling Entertainment and returning to his ECW roots as a part of the new version of ECW, but he squashed those rumors in a posting on his LiveJournal. Instead of signing with WWE, Corino worked in various independent promotions, including Zero-One, Hustle in Japan, Ring of Honor in the United States and both One Pro Wrestling and Celtic Wrestling in the United Kingdom. He was also president of World-1 Fighting Arts, which runs shows in Michigan, Pennsylvania and Georgia. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2002, 2003) Corino also worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling during its early days. Corino had matches with Low Ki and many other stars before leaving the promotion some time later. Ring of Honor (2002–2006) Responding to a challenge from The Backseat Boyz, Homicide invited anyone in the locker room to be his partner. Steve Corino made his ROH debut and responded to his offer, resulting in the two facing the Backseat Boys later that night. In the course of the match, Corino turned on Homicide after Homicide accidentally hit him, Old School Kicking his partner and leaving the ring, enabling the Backseat Boyz to easily defeat Homicide. Homicide and Corino would then begin a four-year rivalry, with Corino criticizing Homicide's lifestyle and somewhat checkered past. The feud culminated in a match at the One Year Anniversary Show on February 8, 2003 in Queens, New York, New York. Homicide was the hometown favorite, but lost to Corino following interference from The Group (Samoa Joe, Michael Shane, C.W. Anderson and Simply Luscious), Corino's entourage. After the match, Corino applied a cobra clutch to Homicide, while the rest of The Group mocked New York City, instigating a worked riot. Corino and Homicide had a rematch August 16, 2003, at Bitter Friends, Stiffer Enemies which saw Corino defeated. After twenty minutes of fighting which saw both men bleeding and carrying injuries, Homicide trapped Corino in a modified STF, prompting Corino's corner man, Guillotine LeGrande, to throw in the towel, awarding the match to Homicide. In the course of the match, Corino suffered a legitimate ruptured eardrum, and permanently lost most of the hearing in his left ear following a stiff slap to the side of the head from Homicide. Homicide has since stated in a shoot interview that he is not sorry for costing Corino his hearing, claiming Corino had been stiff with him the whole match. Homicide faced Corino for a third time on November 29, 2003, at War of the Wire in a barbed wire match. This time however, Julius Smokes threw in the towel for Homicide after Corino throttled him with a length of barbed wire. Corino offered Homicide a handshake after the match, indicating that he finally respected Homicide, but Homicide refused to shake his hand. On October 14, 2005, at Enter the Dragon, Corino returned to ROH in a tag team match that saw him team with Colt Cabana to defeat Low Ki and Homicide. On December 3 in New York City at Steel Cage Warfare, Homicide lost to Corino in a rematch from their feud of 2003 after Colt Cabana, under a mask, interfered in the match. During the match, Homicide separated his shoulder, but opted not to have surgery. As a result of his injury, Homicide was unable to compete at the following show, Final Battle 2005. He did show up, however, but with the intent on killing Steve Corino. Following Corino's match, Homicide ran down to the ring and attacked him. Colt Cabana ran down to the ring to save Corino, only to have Homicide pour Drano down his throat. He returned to ROH in August 2006 after a long absence, reigniting his feud with Homicide. The feud culminated on November 4 in Philadelphia, at The Bitter End when Homicide beat Corino in a Fight Without Honor. Although the two still hated each other, they shook hands after the match and Corino allowed Homicide to shave his head. Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association Superstars Of Wrestling' **AWA Superstars World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ricky Landell **AWA Superstars World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Lance Diamond *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jimmy Jacobs *'International Wrestling Federation' **IWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Major League Wrestling' **MLW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA New Jersey' **NWA New Jersey New York Championship (1 time) **NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA 2000' **NWA 2000 Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA 2000 American Heritage Championship (1 time) *'NWA Florida' **NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Pennsylvania' **NWA Pennsylvania Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX' **Zero-One United States Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Mike Rapada (1), C.W. Anderson (1), and with Yutaka Yoshie (1) *'Pure Wrestling Association (Ontario)' **PWA Pure Wrestling Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'1 Pro Wrestling' **1PW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts' **OMEGA Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF Universal Championship (4 times) **PWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with C.W. Anderson *'Funking Conservatory' **FC ¡BANG! Television Championship (1 time) **FC Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Adam Windsor *'Pro Wrestling World-1' **PWW-1 Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with C.W. Anderson *'Other Titles' **IWA-PA Heavyweight Championship **PCW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **MEWF Mid-Atlantic Championship (1 time) **MEWF Light Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **MEWF Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Jimmy Cicero **IPWA Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IPWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Adam Flash **USCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Adam Flash **IHPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ESW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **SCW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWF American Championship (2 times) **KYDA Pro Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **KYDA Pro Mid-Atlantic Championship (1 time) **APW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **OPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **BWCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **GSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **UXW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Most Improved Wrestler (2000) External links *Steve Corino Official site *Steve Corino Profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Manitoba wrestlers Category:ECW World Heavyweight Champions Category:NWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:1973 births Category:1994 debuts Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:3K Wrestling Fighting Athletes alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Allied Powers Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Australasian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:AWA World-1 South alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Category:Brew City Wrestling alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:Celtic Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dreams Project alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Full Throttle Wrestling alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Hawaii Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Herts And Essex Wrestling alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:Independent Professional Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Catch Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mach One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mid Eastern Wrestling Federation alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Smoky Mountain alumni Category:NWA UK Hammerlock alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:NWA Wisconsin alumni Category:Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts alumni Category:Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling King's Road alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xplosion alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Real Deal Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-State Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of Independent Professional Wrestlers alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Valhalla Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Entertainment Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:1PW World Heavyweight Champions Category:All Action Wrestling (Australia) alumni Category:Extreme Rising alumni Category:Gimmicks Only Underground Grappling Entertainment alumni Category:Kamikaze Pro alumni Category:Premier Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation Northeast alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Ring Wars Carolina alumni Category:Vanguard Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Wisconsin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Professional wrestling trainers Category:Commentators Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:Allied Independent Wrestling Federations alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:American Championship Entertainment alumni Category:American Wrestling Council alumni Category:American Wrestling Federation alumni Category:America's Most Liked Wrestling alumni Category:Awesome Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:BATTLEWAR Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Blue Water Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Championship Wrestling International alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Revolution Wrestling alumni Category:Deathproof Fight Club alumni Category:Deep Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Elite Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Club Finland alumni Category:Florida Pro Wrestling Association alumni Category:Independent Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IndyGurlz Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Liberty All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling League alumni Category:North Shore Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:NWA Southwest alumni Category:Platinum Wrestling Worldwide alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 101 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Blitz alumni Category:Pro Wrestling SUN alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Southern Hemisphere Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Stars & Stripes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:UltraWrestle alumni Category:United Wrestling Coalition alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:West Coast Wrestling Connection alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:Xcite Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:Modern Vintage Wrestling alumni Category:MLW World Heavyweight Champions Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni